yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, until the evil Grogar appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Grogar. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends were ready for their spelling bee. Dean Cadance: Alright, Everyone, it's time to pick up your pencils and prepare for a spelling bee. Pinkie Pie: I'm ready for the test! Twilight Sparkle: Just like we've practiced. Rarity: Here goes nothing. Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is always ready. Sunset Shimmer: Here it goes. Applejack: This ain't gonna be easy. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: (picked up their pencils for the test) Rainbow Dash: It's showtime. With that, the test had started. 5 minutes later, Cadance was ready to examine the tests. Dean Cadance: Time's up! Twilight Sparkle: (passes her test to Cadance) Dean Cadance: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, A+ Rarity: Yes! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Fluttershy: (soft voice) Hooray! Pinkie Pie: Yippee! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Sunset Shimmer: What about us? Dean Cadance: Sunset Shimmer, also A+ Apple Bloom: And us? Dean Cadance: You three only got a B, But you'll get to your A+ next time. Sunset Shimmer: (thinking about Twilight and the others) Something’s up with Twilight and her friends disappearing with Power Rangers coming. Dean Cadance: Don't forget your homework for tomorrow, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: See you tomorrow morning. Sunset Shimmer: You too. Soon, Sunset keeps a close watch on Twilight and the others and goes undercover. As Twilight and her friends are out of the classroom, Sunset was dressed in a different teenager in a trench coat and a hat. Sunset Shimmer: So far, so good. I just hope they don’t recognize me. Twilight Sparkle: (here's a beep on her communicator) Yes, Ransik? Ransik: (in the command center) Come in, Twilight, I need you and the others in my lair at once, it's urgent. Sunset Shimmer: What are they up to? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, we're on our way. (to her friends) Let's go. As they went to the command center, Sunset followed in secret. Later at Ransik's command center, Twilight and her friends arrived. Twilight Sparkle: (enters command center) Sorry we're late, Ransik, it wasn't easy to find it. Sunset Shimmer: (sneaking and use a pair of binoculars) Ransik, a former mutant criminal and enemy of the Time Force Rangers. Rarity: (hears something) So, what's the emergency? Ransik: Grogar is at it again, he's planning to take over your school. Loki: And he's not the only one doing his own dirty work, Sombra, Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Tirek, the Dazzlings, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker, and Dark Princess Matter are with him. Twilight Sparkle: This is terrible! Fluttershy: Oh my. Rarity: Of all worst things that could happen! This is... the... WORST POSSIBLE THING! What? I really made it this time. Rainbow Dash: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go stop those bullies! Sunset Shimmer: (looking through binoculars) Grogar? Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! It's Morphin Time! The Mane Six: Harmony, Full Power! (morph into the Harmony Force Power Rangers) Sunset Shimmer: (thoughts) So, Twilight and the others were Power Rangers this whole time, I better keep it to myself and alert everyone in Canterlot High about the danger. Just as she secretly leave the command center, Nadira followed her, knowing that she’s was following Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile back in Tartarus, Grogar was up to something. Grogar: Well, well. Sombra: It seems the rangers are up to stop us. Tirek: We'll just have to take care of them somehow. ???: Maybe, I can help. Nightmare Moon: Who's there? Show yourself! Gavrio: (shows up) It is I, Gavrio. Tirek: Gavrio! Chrysalis: We weren’t expecting you yet. Sombra: We have a job for you, destroy the rangers and make sure they're done for. Gavrio: As your command, Sombra. Grogar: That’s good. Because we need him for some mayhem in town. Meanwhile with the rangers, they keep their eyes open for any Shadow Imps. Rarity: Let's hope those brutes won't win. Pinkie Pie: Those Meanies will be sorry for trying to take over our school. Rainbow Dash: So, let me get this straight, our job is to stop Grogar and his gang from taking over Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Exactly, come on. Soon, Sunset came to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer: (takes off her disguise) Principal Celestia! Vice Principal Luna! However unknown to Sunset Shimmer, both Nadira and Miss Gritta were undercovered. Miss Gritta: Should we do something yet, Nadira? Nadira: Shh. (whispering) Not yet, maybe we can trust her. Principal Celestia: What's wrong, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: It's an emergency, Grogar and his minions are on the move and they're going to take over the school! Vice Principal Luna: (itches her leg and put her shoe back on) Impossible, Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: It's the truth, Canterlot High is in danger. Nadira: Oh my, how does she know that? Miss Gritta: I don’t know, but she must know about the rangers and keeping a secret by now. Vice Principal Luna: Sunset, do you have proof that there is any danger around this school? Sunset Shimmer: Well, I.... Nadira: She's telling the truth, Grogar is going to take over the school! Vice Principal Luna: Do we know you? Nadira: I'm… uh.... The Exchange Student from Manhattan. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, I see. (takes her shoe off and itches her leg again) Nadira: Why are your leg itchy? Vice Principal Luna: I don't know, somehow it's impossible why? Principal Celestia: If what you say is true, Sunset, I believe you, sound the emergency alarm to evacuate the school for the time being. Sunset Shimmer: What about Vice Principal Luna? Principal Celestia: I'll just have to take her to the nurses office, do what you must to evacuate the school. Sunset Shimmer: This is for my friends. As Sunset pulls the fire alarm, the school evacuated. Sunset Shimmer: That should do it. Nadira: (takes off her disguise) Hi. Sunset Shimmer: Who're you? Nadira: Names Nadira, she’s Miss Gritta, we’re friends of Twilight and her friends. Sunset Shimmer: Why are you here? Nadira: Just making sure you don't give away the rangers secret identities. come on, my daddy would like a word with you. Miss Gritta: Don’t worry, he’ll understand completely. Soon, Sunset was brought to Ransik's lair. Nadira: Here she is, Daddy, Sunset Shimmer, a friend of Twilight and the others. Ransik: So, you're the one spying on them. Sunset Shimmer: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... Ransik: Did she give away the rangers identities? Nadira: She didn't. Sunset Shimmer: I've alarmed everyone about the danger from Grogar, I'm sorry if I'm eavesdropping. Ransik: No harm done, but are you sure you didn't tell anyone about all of this? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, I didn't tell anyone. Ransik: Very good, from this point on, you are now officially a Power Ranger Supporter. Sunset Shimmer: (became a ranger supporter by wearing a red and yellow striped shirt, a purple skirt and a pair of red, yellow and black striped boots) Nadira: (gives Sunset the mirror) What do you think of new outfit I got for you? Sunset Shimmer: I look great! Ransik: Excellent, now, do you promise to always keep the Power Rangers’ identities a secret at any cost? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Ransik: Very good, welcome aboard, Sunset Shimmer. In the nurse's office, Vice Principal Luna came to see Nurse Redheart. Vice Principal Luna: How bad is it, Nurse Redheart? Nurse Redheart: (checking what's inside Luna's shoe) It must be some affection I've ever seen. Vice Principal Luna: What is it? Nurse Redheart: It's Cobra Poisoning. Vice Principal Luna: Cobra Poisoning? Nurse Redheart: (shows Luna inside her shoe) From this some kind of Gem. With that, we see a Cobra Gem that’s been poisoning Luna. Vice Principal Luna: So, that's what's causing me to scratch. Nurse Redheart: That's right. Vice Principal Luna: I must’ve stepped into a cobra gem. In the flashback, Vice Principal Luna was on the way to school when she got her shoe on and one has a Cobra Gem in it. Finally, the flashback ends back in the present. Vice Principal Luna: Now, we better evacuate the school. Soon, we see Nurse Redheart looking at the shoe Nurse Redheart: (look and fix the bottom of Luna's shoe) I see. Vice Principal Luna: What do you make of it? Nurse Redheart: Well, there is only one cure that should work. Vice Principal Luna: Like? Nurse Redheart: (brings out the antidote) This. (rubs it on Luna's leg) Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Nurse Redheart. Nurse Redheart: You're welcome. Just then, there was then a huge rumble right outside of school. Vice Principal Luna: We must evacuate the school at once. Nurse Redheart: Right away. Vice Principal Luna: Let's hope the rangers will win. As for the Harmony Force Rangers, they had to stop Gaburio from dropping cobra gems. Rarity: Hold it right there, Gavrio! Rainbow Dash: We've come to stop you! Gavrio: Oh come on, Rangers! This Canterlot High is delicious to eat! Twilight Sparkle: There’s absolutely no way we’re going to let you eat our school! Gavrio: Well then, Moebas, advanced! (as the shadow imps shape-shift into Moebus) With that, the Harmony Force Rangers fought Gabuio and the moeba for some time. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Bazooka! However due to his huge jaws, he manage to snatch their weapons out of their grasp and ate them. Gavrio: Yummy, those weapons of yours are delicious. Twilight Sparkles: Well try this then. (as she and friends pressed a button that has an image that represents animals and cubes) Harmony Force Rangers: Instincts Awakened! So, Twilight transformed into Zyuoh Gorilla, Pinkie Pie transformed into Zyuoh Tiger, Applejack transformed into Zyuoh Lion, Rainbow Dash transformed into Zyuoh Shark, and Fluttershy transformed into Zyuoh Elephant. Gavrio: You’ve got to be kidding me! Applejack: Ain’t no joke, Gaburio! Twilight Sparkles: Zyuoh... Harmony Force Rangers: Gorilla Smash! Gavrio: Do you really have to destroy my teeth? (blown up with explosion) Grogar: Well, that’s great! (to Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker) Ladies, you know what to do. Daybreaker: With pleasure, Grogar. (casting the spell) With the force of the moon and the power of the sun, we’d cast our spell to revive and gigantify our comrade. Gavrio: (being enlarged) Thank you, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker! Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, we need our Zords! Unfortunately, Twilight couldn’t reach Ransik with communication tower down. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225